


More Than Enough | Little Mac x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Bruised knuckles, F/M, Fighting, I cant really think of any tags, Icing said knuckles, So youre getting this bullshit, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't always feel like it, but to Mac, you've always been more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough | Little Mac x Reader |

You punched the bag furiously, your knuckles continuously bruising and feeling the brute force behind your punches. You'd haphazardly put some tape across them, but you were too angry to give a damn how shoddy of a job you did.

It didn't happen often, but once again you'd been in a fight with Doc. He'd been taking care of you since he found you on the street when you were sixteen years old, and you looked at him like a father figure, but dammit sometimes he was too much!

Mac stood in the doorway and watched as you let loose on the bag. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd heard the yelling earlier, though he didn't know what it was about. He wasn't used to you and Doc fighting; usually the arguing was between him and Doc, and you were the mediator.

"(Name), you're gonna hurt yourself. Stop."

And just as he expected, you ignored him. He rolled his eyes and carefully zoned in, wrapping his arms around you from behind, trapping your arms to your torso.

"Mac, let me go!" You shouted, squirming.

"Not a chance, pumpkin spice."

You pouted at the name and stop moving around in the fellow boxers arms. He carried you over to the bench and sat down in front of you. He looked down at your hands and sighed at the blood he saw.

"You're always on my ass for doin' this... And then you turn around and do the same thing."

"You punch harder than I do though." You muttered. "That's different."

Mac shook his head and walked over to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack and grabbing a rag from the dryer before walking back over to you. You took off the tape and looked at your friend.

He winked at you and settled back down before wrapping up the ice packs.

"Go wash your hands and we'll ice 'em after."

You nodded and went to the sink, washing off the blood and drying your hands before returning to the champ. He took your right hand and gently placed the wrapped up ice pack on your knuckles.

"Heard you and Doc arguing. What happened?"

You snorted and shook your head, "Came at me today for losing last night. Talked about how we haven't been training for five fuckin' years for me to lose against that bitch I lost to last night. Reminded me how you won your match, and just kept fucking goin' on and on about all kinds of bullshit."

He shook his head, "Ain't no different when I lose, angel. Is it annoying and non-encouraging? Yeah. But you know he means well. He'd happily take a blow to the nuts to help you make it even bigger, dollface."

"I know… But when he does that, it just… It just makes me feel like I'm not good enough. Like I should just throw in the towel and leave the boxing to you and be your cheerleader or somethin'…"

Mac took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping your chin up to where his teal eyes were looking into yours, his expression serious yet with a hint of tenderness.

"You are more than enough, woman. You are strong and can damn sure hold your own in a fight, even up against me you could. And while I wouldn't mind a sexy lil' cheerleader, I'd rather have a badass boxer on the side cheering me on, 'cause that means I can cheer for you too."

You were speechless as your eyes continued being locked with his. He chuckled and took his fingers from your chin, winking and clicking his tongue against his teeth at the same time as he pressed his fist to your cheek playfully.

"Finish icing your knuckles and you can train with me tomorrow."

xXx

Mac grinned and pushed back his pink hood, taking off a green glove and tossing it, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Nice work, babydoll. When's your next match?"

You grinned and dumped some of your ice cold water on yourself, "Friday."

He took off his other glove and drank from his own water, "Kick her ass, sweetie."

"Gladly." You winked at him, "I'm gonna go shower now. Pizza for dinner tonight?"

He laughed, "Doc's gonna kill us, so hell yeah."

You laughed and left the training room, leaving Mac by himself. His smile was still prominent even after you walked out of the room.

He couldn't wait for you to win.

xXx

Mac sat on the sidelines, his shiny black dress shoes clicking on the floor. He wiped his slightly clammy hands on his dark blue jeans, and his black button up was already down three buttons on the top, revealing the slightest bit of black chest hair. He gnawed on his lower lip and constantly checked his silver Rolex.

He knew you could win the fight. He just knew it wouldn't be easy. He didn't have any fights for at least a week, so he'd been giving you all of his time and support.

He wiped some sweat from his forehead and refrained from messing up his slick black locks. He felt his heart race just a bit faster each time you were nearly hit, though he calmed down a bit once you countered the punch.

He grinned as you let loose a flurry of punches on your opponent, and he jumped out of his seat and cheered with the audience the second you got a TKO. He jumped over the barrier and entered the ring, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

He kissed your temple, "You did it… I'm so proud of you."

You smiled and wiped the sweat from your face, "I'm up for the championship now. Five months until the fight."

He grinned, "Doc and I are gonna work you for it. You're gonna hate us, but as soon as that belt it yours, you'll love us again."

You laughed and suddenly felt yourself being lifted in the air with Mac. You looked down to see Doc holding the both of you tightly.

"Nice work, (Name). Go on home and get yourself cleaned up and let Mac take you out if you're up for it."

He set you both down, but not before hugging you.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweetie."

"It's okay, Doc." You said with an honest smile, "Sometimes it's what we need, the people we love kicking our ass."

He nodded and laughed, wipping out a chocolate bar from his jacket. You shook your head and turned to your close friend. He smiled and led you to the ropes, sitting down on the middle one to help you exit before climbing out himself. He took your hand and headed for the back for your things.

"Nice work today, babes. I knew you could do it."

"All thanks to you, Mac."

He chuckled and kissed the top of your hand, "It was my pleasure, baby. I told you that you could do it."

You stopped walking and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, mashing your lips with his, not caring how you were still sweating from your match. He gently placed his hands on your hips and squeezed lightly, his teal eyes closing and pulling you closer.

He gently nibbled at your bottom lip before shoving his tongue in your mouth, inwardly smirking as he heard your moan of approval. He let your tongues dance for a moment before pulling his lips from yours, though your foreheads were touching and noses were rubbing against once another.

"Let's get you cleaned up and we'll go see a movie, 'kay?" He muttered.

You nodded and gently kissed him once more before grabbing your things and leaving the arena. The night went well, and your first date was quite successful.

And even though Mac may not have gotten many kisses during the training for the championship belt, it was all worth it once you got it.

And as the "Championship Couple," as the media dubbed you two, defended the titles and explored your love on the sidelines, you both found you were more than enough for each other.


End file.
